jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joji Tanks
Joji Tanks (ジョッジー・タンクス Jojjī Tankusu) is a protagonist of Underworld Boogaloo. A distant descendant of Josefumi Kujo and son of two dirt-poor parents who sent him off to a boarding school far away. Joji first gained his stand ability, Red Rebel, while being stabbed in a knife fight at the young age of twelve. After this incident, he slowly rose through the ranks of the school gangs and came out at the top by the age of sixteen, becoming known as the King of Kane High. As a gang leader, he saw the plight that everyone suffered except for the rich Stand Familias. After being kicked out of school for attacking a teacher, he gets sponsored by Jill Joestar for the Grand Tourney after she saw him take a group of delinquents down in a street fight. Appearance Joji is stout, being rather short despite weighing quite a lot. However, this weight it a combination of both muscle and fat, being mostly muscle. Additionally, his body is lined with multiple large scars. Both his build and scars are due to the time he spent training to dominate over his school as a gang leader. He has blackish-red hair and red eyes, a trait that . He typically wears his school's uniform. Even after being expelled, he continues to wear that uniform with the school's badge ripped off because it is the only set of clothes that he owns. Personality Joji is a fiery individual who is often viewed as foolhardy and filled with bravado. Many individuals associate his personality with that of a typical manga protagonist: boisterous, unintelligent, and determined. He lacks tact in most situations, and conversely, he has much candor. Joji is a curious individual, and he is interested in learning everything he possibly can about things he is interested. These things range from strange stand abilities to unique fighting styles, but they don't include things like academics. As king, Joji believes that he must know everything he can about war and combat in order to protect his "nation" effectively. This belief is one of the impetuses for his desire to learn. Thus, Joji is an individual who is "battle smart" rather than "street smart" or "book smart." Regarding his fighting style, Joji prefers large, heavy-hitting blows that can knock opponents out in a few hits, so his stand manifested in a similar way. Although he prefers not to kill, his stand inevitably has caused the death of multiple Stand Fighters. He excuses these deaths as "necessary, unfortunate sacrifices for becoming the king." However, as he progresses through the events of Underworld Boogaloo, he begins to realize how important each life is and tries to aim at body parts other than the head, as a blow to the head with Red Rebel is enough to kill an average human. Despite his friendly personality, he only has a few friends. However, he trusts his friends more than anyone else in the world to the point where they could be considered his weakness. Additionally, when he was the head of his gang, he made sure that every member was healthy and well-fed due to a good percentage of them living in poverty. Essentially, he truly cares for his allies. Furthermore, when either he or his allies are slandered, he will become furious to the point where he resorts to violence to "teach them."Category:JoJo Category:Stand Users Category:Stand Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Underworld Boogaloo